Vous vous en remettrez !
by gsr45
Summary: voici ma version "Apres" le baiser. C'est ma première fic sur Castle, soyez indulgents, Merci pour les futures reviews


**Vous vous en remettrez !**

Nous étions arrivés depuis une heure environ, et depuis tout ce temps, je faisais le rapport de l'enquête que nous venions de clore. Je n'avais pas fait attention que le silence régnait autour de moi, mes deux acolytes, eux rangeaient tout ce qui concernait cette affaire.

Quand soudain, n'y tenant plus, sans lever le nez de mes papiers, je rompis le silence :

K : Alors Castle, vous êtes bien silencieux.

Cette phrase resta sans réponse pendant quelques secondes, et pour cause Rick n'était pas dans le bureau avec nous. Un de mes gars me dit que Castle n'avait pas mis les pieds dans le bureau depuis que nous étions rentrés.

K : Il doit être en train de draguer une blonde plantureuse à l'accueil.

E : Non, je ne crois pas.

K : Sais-tu où il est ?

E : Dans la salle des interrogatoires… tout seul.

Il ne m'en dit pas plus et reprit le rangement.

Je me levais donc, et partis en direction de sa « cachette », mais une fois devant la porte, je me suis dit que peut être il devait parler à sa fille. Alors, avant de le déranger en pleine conversation, je suis allée dans la salle pour vérifier derrière la vitre sans teint qu'il était bien au téléphone. Mais là, je crois bien avoir eu la surprise de ma vie, Castle était bien là, seul, dans la pièce, mais il n'était pas au téléphone, non, il était assis sur la chaise, les bras pliés sur la table et sa tête enfouie dans ses bras, et ça ce n'était pas normal.

J'avais bien senti depuis quelques jours, qu'il n'allait pas bien, en fait cela durait depuis la fin de notre enquête sous couverture en tant que mari et femme, un soir, nous avions discutés dans « notre appartement » et nous avions échangés un baiser, une fois séparés à cause du manque d'air, voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas je lui ai dit la seule chose qui m'est venue à l'esprit : vous vous en remettrez. Et sur ce, nous nous étions quittés, et partis en direction de nos vies respectives.

Et depuis, nous n'avions plus le droit à ses théories plus ou moins douteuses sur le pourquoi du comment le meurtre s'était produit. Il ne blaguait plus avec mes collègues, il ne restait plus le soir avec moi, pour chercher des indices, dans ce que nous avions collectés la journée.

Je crois bien qu'en ce moment, il essayait de mettre de la distance en nous. Et là tout de suite, j'étais bien décidée à savoir pourquoi. Je pensais que l'on formait une bonne équipe tous les deux. Je sortais de la pièce et me dirigeais vers la salle d'interrogatoire.

Une fois devant la porte, un doute m'envahit : et si il réfléchissait à comment mettre un terme à notre partenariat, à comment me l'annoncer ?

Je cognais trois petits coups, mais il ne me répondit pas, alors tout doucement j'ouvris la porte, et il n'avait pas bougé, il était toujours prostré sur la chaise, je refermais la porte derrière moi, et m'approchais lentement, la dernière chose que je voulais c'était de lui faire peur.

Je posais une main sur son épaule et malgré tout, il sursauta, et me regarda dans les yeux comme si c'était la première fois qu'il me voyait. Ce que je vis dans ses yeux me fit faire un pas en arrière, lui que j'avais toujours connu avec les yeux tendres pour sa mère, fiers pour sa fille, rieurs pour mes collègues, et protecteurs, rusés, taquins, et j'en passe quant il me regardait, moi. Mais là, ce que je voyais dans ses yeux, ressemblait plus à de la tristesse, de la colère, de la peur et des larmes, non il ne pleurait pas, mais ses yeux en étaient plein, et elles ne demandaient qu'à couler le long de ses joues

K – Ça va Castle ?

C – Hum.

Houlà, une réponse monosyllabique pour un écrivain, là plus de doutes, il était fâché.

K – Que vous arrive-t-il ?

C – Rien.

K – Est-ce que Alexis et votre mère vont bien ?

C – Oui.

J'obtenais toujours des réponses courtes. Sur ce, il se leva de sa chaise, me contourna sans un regard et partit en direction de la porte. Je commençais vraiment à me poser des questions, est ce que par mégarde, je l'avais blessé.

K – Quel est votre problème Rick ?

La réponse à laquelle, je ne m'attendais le moins fusa de sa bouche pour venir me percuter de plein fouet.

C – Vous, c'est vous mon problème.

Et sans me laisser le temps de répondre, il sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte derrière lui. Je n'eus pas le temps de le rattraper que l'ascenseur se referma, et la dernière chose que je le vis faire, était de s'essuyer les yeux. Jamais, dans le son de sa voix, je n'avais senti autant de colère, et je me demandais toujours, pourquoi il l'était et contre moi, qui plus est.

Je finis la journée dans un état d'incompréhension plus que palpable, et mes collègues l'avaient bien ressenti dès que j'étais réapparue dans le bureau, le visage fermé, la mâchoire crispée et le regard noir, ils avaient tous les deux compris que nous venions, Castle et moi, de nous fâcher.

Depuis environ deux heures, mes fidèles collègues étaient rentrés chez eux, j'allais faire de même, lorsque mon portable se mit à sonner, et sur l'écran ce que j'y lus me surpris, et il y avait de quoi, mon interlocuteur était : Castle.

Tout en me dirigeant vers la sortie, je décrochais sans vraiment être aimable.

K – Que voulez vous me reprocher encore ?

Et décidément, c'était une habitude, dans leur famille, de me surprendre tous les jours, depuis que je les connaissais.

A – Lieutenant Beckett ?

K – Alexis ?

A – Oui.

K – Que ce passe t'il ? Ton père n'est pas rentré ? Il est arrivé quelque chose à ta grand-mère ?

A – Non, elle va bien, mais…

Encore une fois, les réponses courtes devaient être de famille.

K – Alexis, dis moi ce qu'il y a ?

A – C'est papa.

K – Il n'est pas rentré ? Pourtant, il est parti depuis longtemps.

A – Non, il est là, mais, il s'est enfermé dans son bureau

K – C'est normal, il doit écrire son nouveau chapitre ?

A – Non, il va mal.

K – Pourquoi, dis tu cela ?

A – Il ne travaille pas sur son livre, car son ordinateur est au salon, et Papa est dans son bureau avec une bouteille.

K – Alexis, que veux-tu que je fasse ?

A – Venez lui parler, ce soir.

K – Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, nous nous sommes fâchés cet après midi.

A – Je le sais, mais je ne veux pas déménager.

K – Comment ça, tu ne veux pas déménager ?

A – Avant de claquer la porte de son bureau, papa m'a dit que l'on déménageait le mois prochain, vous devez venir lui parler, s'il vous plaît Kate.

K – Très bien, j'arrive.

Je ne me voyais pas aller chez Castle à 21 heures, mais apparemment Alexis ne pouvait pas gérer un père dans cet état là. Alors, je pris ma voiture, et arrivais en un temps record au bas de son immeuble, cela avait finalement du bon d'abuser des gyrophares des voitures de fonction, j'avais grillé tous les feux rouge et les stops, qui se mettaient sur mon chemin.

La voix chevrotante d'Alexis me répondit lorsque je sonnais à l'interphone de l'immeuble très chic de Castle, je montais les marches deux par deux jusqu'au troisième étage. Un peu essoufflée, je voyais Alexis qui m'attendait dans l'embrasure de la porte, j'avais à peine mis le pied sur le palier qu'elle se rua sur moi pour me serrer dans ses bras et me remercier d'être venue si vite.

Je me reculais de son étreinte, loin de moi l'idée de ne pas apprécier la jeune fille, mais pour le moment j'avais l'esprit entièrement occupé par Castle. Je regardais Alexis dans les yeux, tentant de rester le plus neutre possible.

K – Alexis, sais tu où est ta grand mère ?

A – A une représentation, pourquoi ?

K – Je voudrais que tu ailles la rejoindre.

A – Pourquoi, papa ne peut pas rester tout seul dans cet état ?

K – Je vais rester avec lui, mais je ne veux pas que tu assistes à notre discussion, des paroles vexantes pourraient être dites sous le coup de la colère.

A – Vous restez avec lui, je ne veux pas qu'il soit seul.

K – Je te promets que je ne quitterais cet appartement, uniquement quand vous serez revenues, toutes les deux.

Alexis, résignée, accepta de me laisser remettre les idées de son père en ordre.

K – Tiens, voilà 20 dollars, prends un taxi, je te laisse le soin d'expliquer la situation à ta grand-mère.

A – OK.

K – Envoie moi un message quand tu arrives à destination.

La jeune fille acquiesça d'un mouvement de la tête, prit son sac et sortit l'appartement, me laissant seule avec son père. Je ne pouvais pas aller le voir directement dans son antre, alors je fis le tour du salon, et regardais la déco, qui finalement leur ressemblait tout à fait, la pièce paraissait accueillante, chaleureuse, moderne, à l'image même de cette famille.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'attendais que la cafetière finisse de faire la seule boisson qui ferait du bien à Rick, s'il avait bu depuis le temps qu'il était parti du commissariat, ce qui fait environ quatre heures. Le tout enfin déposé sur le comptoir de la cuisine, je me dirigeais à pas de loup vers le bureau de Castle, je ne voulais pas le mettre en colère, enfin un plus qu'il ne l'était déjà contre moi.

Je montais doucement les marches qui me menaient à l'étage, arrivée en haut, le bruit d'un verre que l'on jette contre un mur, me fit m'arrêter de surprise, pas de peur, non car je sais pertinemment que Rick ne me ferait jamais de mal, ou alors pas consciemment comme quelques heures plus tôt, et puis de toute façon, je ne sais pas lequel de nous deux a fait le plus de mal à l'autre, lui en me disant que j'étais un son problème, ou moi en le repoussant comme je l'ai fait après notre baiser.

Je m'approchais de la porte d'où mettait venu le bruit, je cognais trois coups sans dire que c'était moi, je voulais qu'il ouvre la porte de lui-même.

C – Alexis laisse moi seul

Je ne dis rien, et refrappa à la porte une nouvelle fois. J'entendis des pas derrière la porte close, je vis la poignée tournée, et en une fraction de seconde, il criait après sa fille.

C – ALEXIS JE T'AI DIS QUE JE VOU…

Il resta pantois en voyant que j'étais devant lui, dans ses yeux passait de l'incompréhension, mais aussi de la tristesse, et je crois une certaine joie de me savoir chez lui, mais cette dernière réaction passa aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

C – Que faites vous chez moi ?

Je savais qu'il fallait que je reste le plus calme possible, même en ayant toujours en mémoire ce qu'il m'avait dit plus tôt dans la journée.

K – Votre fille m'a demandé de venir.

C – Je ne vois pas ce que vous venez faire ici, chez moi. Je vais lui demander pourquoi elle vous a fait venir

K – Elle l'a fait pour vous.

C – Quoi, pour moi, vous plaisantez, la seule chose dont j'ai besoin, c'est une bouteille. Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous, je vais très bien.

K – Je ne peux pas rentrer chez moi, j'ai promis…

C – Promis à qui ?

K – A votre fille, je lui ai juré de ne pas vous laisser seul, dans cet état.

Et là, d'un seul coup, ce que je venais de lui dire fit le chemin jusqu'à son cerveau.

C – Je ne suis pas seul, Alexis est ici.

Me voyant baisser la tête, la colère qu'il tentait de contenir sortit.

C – OU EST MA FILLE ?

K – Je lui ai donné 20 dollars pour qu'elle aille retrouver votre mère au théâtre.

C – VOUS AVEZ FAIT QUOI ? Vous avez donné de l'argent à ma fille pour lui faire traverser tout NY ? Je croyais que vous saviez ce qui se passait la nuit dans une ville telle que celle-ci, mais apparemment non.

K – Je sais, c'est mon métier

C – Vous ne savez rien, vous l'avez laissé partir, comment savoir qu'elle va bien ?

K – Elle doit…

C – J'ai cru à tort encore une fois que vous teniez à elle, mais je me suis bien trompé sur votre compte, il n'y a que votre petite personne qui compte, puisque les personnes de votre entourage ne font que passer, vous ne vous attachez pas, mais vous avez tort Détective Beckett

K – Mais…

C – Je ne veux plus vous écouter

Mon portable se mit à vibrer dans ma poche, je venais de recevoir un message de sa fille.

K – La ferme Castle, maintenant, vous allez m'écouter.

C – Vous n'avez aucun ordre à me donner, vous êtes chez moi et non au commissariat.

Nous étions silencieux tous les deux, se fixant intensément, mais pas forcément pour les même raisons, lui était toujours en colère et pour cause, il se faisait du souci pour sa fille, mais sans raisons, car il m'aurait écoutée, il saurait ce que j'allais lui annoncer, et moi j'avais une lueur de soulagement dans les yeux, je crois que cela le mit un peu plus en colère.

C – Vous venez de recevoir un message de votre petit ami, Mr le Chirurgien au grand cœur.

Cette réplique me glaça sur place et pour cause, Castle savait pertinemment que je n'avais personne dans ma vie amoureuse et que Josh n'était qu'un ami avec lequel j'aimais boire un verre ou aller au cinéma.

Il vit les larmes arriver dans mes yeux, et je voyais dans ses yeux qu'il venait de me blesser et qu'il le regrettait déjà.

K – Non, c'est un message de votre fille, elle va bien, elle est arrivée auprès de votre mère. Maintenant, si vous le voulez bien, je vais attendre que votre famille revienne, pendant ce temps vous pouvez retourner vous saouler dans votre bureau.

Sur ces paroles, je fis demi tour, et partit en direction dudit salon.

C – Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous si vous le souhaitez, je peux très bien les attendre seul.

K – Non je ne peux pas vous laisser seul, j'ai promis à votre fille.

J'arrivais en bas de l'escalier, et me dirigeais à la lumière de la cuisine, pour me planter devant la fenêtre qui donnait dans la rue. Je le sentais plus que je ne l'entendais s'approcher de moi.

C – Vous avez préparé du café ?

K – Oui.

Je sentis que son bras effleurait le mien, en baisant les yeux, je vis qu'il me tendait un des cafés.

K – Merci.

C – Merci à vous.

Il était à mes cotés, et nous regardions dans la rue, tout en restant silencieux quelques minutes reposantes pour mes nerfs, et surement pour les siens aussi.

Castle parla le premier au bout de dix minutes sachant pertinemment que moi je ne l'aurais pas fait.

C – Kate ?

K – Hum ?

C – Com… heu… Comment savez-vous que ma fille va bien ?

K – Vous êtes le pire des idiots de la terre, Mr Castle.

Sur ces mots, il se tourna et me fit face.

K – Je ne peux pas dire que je considère votre fille comme la mienne, car je ne passe pas assez de temps avec elle, et je le regrette, mais elle fait entièrement partie de ma vie, au même titre que tous mes amis.

C – Mais…

K – Laissez-moi finir, d'accord.

Rick hocha la tête pour me signifier son approbation.

K – Pendant qu'Alexis se préparait à rejoindre sa grand-mère, j'ai téléphoné à une société de taxi, en lui disant que j'étais lieutenant de police et que le chauffeur devait conduire une jeune fille à l'Imperial Theatre sur la 45eme et que pour le paiement de la course et du pourboire, il devrait se présenter demain matin au commissariat, et que si je savais qu'il y avait eu un souci pendant sa course, j'enquêterais et ferais en sorte qu'il ne sorte pas de prison avant au moins quinze ans.

Sur ces mots, Rick esquissa un sourire, mais ne parla pas. Alors je continuais de raconter.

K – Quand Alexis fut prête, comme vous le savez je lui ai donné de l'argent, mais pour qu'elle se nourrisse pendant que votre mère finisse sa représentation, je lui ai fait promettre de m'envoyer un sms, pour me prévenir qu'elle était bien arrivée.

C – Beck… Kate, je… suis désolé.

K – Vous n'avez pas l'être, vous étiez inquiet.

C – Oui mais ce n'est pas une raison pour que je vous parle comme je l'ai fait.

Je voyais dans ses yeux qu'il était sincère, je lui fis un sourire en coin, je lui pardonnais mais je n'avais pas encore oublié.

K – Vous en faites pas vous vous en remettrez.

Je lissais l'incompréhension sur son visage, alors j'éclaircis ses lumières.

K – De m'avoir fait pleurer, vous vous en remettrez.

C – Non, justement, Je me remets difficilement de tout ce qui vous touche de prêt ou de loin.

K – Comment ça ?

Je le regardais avec des yeux ronds, signe que maintenant, c'est moi qui ne comprenais pas ce qu'il me disait.

C - On peut s'assoir ?

K - Bien sur.

Alors qu'il mettait sa main dans mon dos, il me dirigeait lentement vers le canapé, où nous prenions place l'un à coté de l'autre, mais sans se toucher.

C - Depuis que je vous connais, j'ai vécu énormément de moments inoubliables, mais trois sont gravés dans ma mémoire à jamais.

K - Qui sont ?

C - Par ordre chronologique, le premier, c'est notre rencontre, je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier, vous êtes entrée dans la salle d'interrogatoire, vous étiez d'une telle beauté, que oui ma première pensée était de coucher avec vous, mais cette idée m'est restée une seule seconde, ma deuxième pensée a été de connaître cette femme qui venait de faire voler mon cœur en mille éclats, je voulais vous charmer et surtout, pas vous draguer. Je voulais faire revenir cette flemme dans vos yeux, j'aurais voulu vous offrir des orchidées, vous inviter dans un grand restaurant, vous emmener dans un club de danse, vous prendre la main pour une balade sur la plage, par ce que vous méritez ce qu'il y a de mieux. Je voulais tout savoir de vous, vos passions, votre plat préféré, votre couleur fétiche, et surtout je voulais comprendre pourquoi une femme telle que vous, est rentrée dans la police, et que vous aviez le regard triste.

K - Vous avez su pourquoi ? Et grâce à vous, j'ai pu enquêter sur la mort de ma mère, vous m'avez écoutée quand je n'avais pas le moral ou quand les enquêtes étaient trop difficiles, vous avez supportez mes sautes d'humeurs et mes réflexions pas toujours justifiées et pour cela je vous en remercie.

C - Je ferais n'importe quoi pour vous, et vous le savez.

J'hochais de la tête pour lui confirmer que oui je le savais, il en était de même pour moi.

K - Quel est le second moment ?

Alors que je le regardais dans les yeux, je vis une lueur triste passer dans son regard, ce moment là devait être terrible, tout du moins pour lui. Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, je posais ma main sur sa cuisse, et nos regards se sont connectés l'un à l'autre, pendant de longues secondes, il prit une bouffée d'air comme pour se donner du courage.

C - C'était il y à 4 jours, 2 heures et quelques minutes.

La surprise me fit un choc, j'essayais de récupérer ma main qui était toujours sur sa cuisse, mais il la retint.

C - Ce baiser, notre baiser Beck... Kate, fut le plus beau de ma vie, depuis le temps que je voulais gouter vos lèvres, sentir vos bras autour de moi, et vous tenir dans les miens...

Il dessinait des arabesques sur le dos de ma main avec son pouce.

C - Je savais que le jour, où j'aurais le privilège de vous embrasser, je ressentirais quelque chose d'énorme, mais pas à ce point, j'avais l'impression de flotter, pour la première fois de ma vie je me sentais bien et heureux avec une femme, je tenais dans mes bras le plus bel ange de la terre. Je n'avais qu'une envie recommencer à nouveau, mais quand vous m'avez dit que c'était pour la couverture, là j'ai cru mourir, je pensais que vous aviez ressenti vous aussi la passion dans ce baiser, mais je me suis trompé.

K - C'est pour cela que vous êtes distant ? Et que votre fille m'a dit que vous vouliez déménager ?

C - Oui, je voulais partir loin de vous, je ne supportais plus de vous savoir loin de moi, mais le fait que vous soyez chez moi ce soir, me prouve…

K - Que je tiens à vous, oui.

Pour la première fois depuis 4 jours, je vis un vrai sourire étirer ses lèvres.

K – Je ne veux pas que vous partiez... et votre fille non plus d'ailleurs.

C – Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de partir, j'ai crié cela car j'étais en colère contre vous, mais je préfère vous avoir à mes cotés en tant qu'amie que de ne plus vous voir du tout.

K – J'aime bien vous savoir à mes cotés, et j'aurais vraiment été triste que vous partiez loin de moi.

Pendant cet échange, nos yeux étaient restés plongés dans le regard de l'autre, j'ai baissé mon regard, quand j'ai senti sa main bouger sur la mienne, il venait d'entrelacer nos doigts. Et maintenant, nous étions deux à sourire, comme deux idiots à leur premier rendez-vous.

K - Rick ?

C - Oui ?

K - Il en manque un ?

C - Je sais, mais je me trouve stupide.

K - Vous êtes peut-être un peu gamin dans vos réactions de temps en temps, mais je n'ai jamais pensé de vous que vous étiez stupide, au contraire.

C - C'est vrai ?

K - Bien sur, alors quel est ce moment dont vous ne vous remettrez pas ?

C - C'est ce soir, je ne me pardonnerais jamais de vous avoir... faites pleurer.

Il avait fini sa phrase les yeux bien encrés dans le sol, alors je détachais ma main de la sienne, pour la poser sur la joue, afin qu'il me regarde dans les yeux.

K - Je sais que vous étiez inquiet pour votre fille, et donc je comprends que vous ayez crié après moi.

C - Mais je vous ai fait pleurer, Kate, et ça, je me suis toujours promis de ne pas le faire.

K - Mais moi je vous ai pardonné, d'ailleurs je ne vous en ai pas voulu une seule seconde.

Un long silence s'en suivi, à ce moment précis nous n'avions pas besoin de mots, nos yeux parlaient pour nous. Je voyais tout de même dans le regard de Rick que quelque chose le taraudait, et puis il se lança.

C – Kate ?

K – Oui ?

C – Pourquoi êtes vous venue ?

K – Je vous l'ai dit, votre fille m'a appelée.

C – Hum, OK.

K – Vous n'avez pas l'air convaincu de ma réponse ?

C – Ho si, bien sur, si vous le dites je vous crois.

Il mit de la distance entre nous, et dans la même seconde, un froid intense me saisit. Le manque de Castle se faisait déjà sentir. Je le suivis jusque dans la cuisine, où il reversa du café dans les tasses. Pendant ce temps là, il restait silencieux, et moi je l'observais à ma guise, et je devais avouer que je commençais à apprécier de pouvoir profiter de l'occasion pour l'admirer sous toutes les coutures.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le silence me pesa, alors je le rompis.

K – Je ne voulais pas que vous partiez.

Ce fut à mon tour de finir ma phrase les yeux rivés sur le plan de travail, mais un éclat de verre me fit relever les yeux sur mon partenaire, qui me regardait comme si je parlais une autre langue.

C – Oui je sais vous me l'avez déjà dit.

K – Non Rick, vous ne comprenez pas, je ne veux pas que vous partiez sans…

C – Sans quoi, Kate ?

K – Là c'est moi qui suis stupide.

C – Jamais je ne penserais cela de vous. Alors sans quoi Kate ?

K – Sans moi.

C – Pardon.

Plus je le refoulais, plus je sentais mes joues rosir. Il s'approcha de moi, sans pour autant que nos corps se touchent, il posa ses mains sur mes hanches, et déposa le plus doux des baisers sur ma joue gauche avant de faire de même sur la droite, je fermais les yeux tellement la sensation qu'il venait de me procurer m'avait fait du bien, quelques secondes plus tard ne sentant cette chaleur en moi, j'ouvris les yeux à nouveau, pour rencontrer dans son regard, cette lueur que je croyais ne plus revoir, de la joie, de la gaieté, et de… l'amour ? Est t'il possible que ce soit de l'amour ?

K – Rick, je…

Je ne pus finir ma phrase que ses lèvres étaient sur les miennes, nos bouches étaient collées l'une à l'autre, et nos yeux ouverts, je reculais mon visage du sien, et je pus lire l'incompréhension dans ses yeux.

La dernière chose que je voulais à ce moment très précis, c'était qu'il se mette à parler. Alors je me décidais avant lui de prendre la parole, ce qui soit dit en passant était le comble.

K – Les inaugurations,

Je lui déposais un bisou sur le nez.

K – Les promotions,

Puis un autre sur le front.

K – Les soirées de gala,

Puis encore un autre sur le menton.

K – De même que les vacances dans les Hamptons

Cette fois, je posais un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, sans lui laisser le temps de l'approfondir.

K – Je ne veux voir personne accrocher à votre bras.

Il resserra sa prise sur ma taille, nos bustes étaient collés l'un à l'autre, nos visages étaient si proches que nos souffles se mêlaient

C – La seule femme qui peut être avec moi, pendant ces représentations, c'est Gina.

K – Non même Gina, je ne veux pas qu'elle soit avec toi.

C – Pourquoi ?

Il me posa la question sur un ton taquin, je retrouvais enfin mon partenaire et ami.

K – Parce que la seule femme, que vous aurez à votre bras, se sera… moi

Je finis la phrase dans un murmure, il lâcha ma taille et pris mon visage en coupe de ses deux mains, et sans plus de cérémonies, il m'embrassa, sa langue forçant le barrage de mes lèvres, à l'instant précis je n'avais qu'une seule envie, que ce baiser ne se termine jamais, au contraire je ne me souvenais pas d'un baiser aussi sensuel avec un autre homme que Castle, non je crois que je peux définitivement l'appeler Rick.

Le manque d'air nous fit quand même rompre ce baiser, moi personnellement j'étais déjà prête à recommencer. Mais, je n'ai pas eu le temps de replonger sur ses lèvres qu'il se mit à parler, zut.

C - Je ne veux pas d'autres femmes que toi, Kate, c'est vrai que quelques femmes sont passées dans ma vie, mais elles ne sont rien comparées à toi, tu as tout ce que je désire chez une femme, ta beauté d'âme et de corps bien sur, ton intelligence, ta patience, ta gentillesse, je ne veux plus passer ne serait ce qu'une minute sans voir ton regard, cette lueur que tu as quand tu le poses sur moi, je ne peux plus m'en passer. Kate, je crois, non j'en suis sûr, je suis amoureux de toi.

K – Rick, je t'aime aussi.

Sur ces mots, il me prit la main et m'emmena en direction du canapé, il s'assit le premier, tendit une main pour que je vienne m'installer dans le creux de ses bras, j'avoue que je ne me suis pas faite priée. Il mit une couverture sur nous, je me suis laissée bercer par les battements de son cœur, cette douce musique m'envoya dans les bras de Morphée. Je sentis vaguement que Rick me déposa un délicat baiser sur la tempe et me souhaita une bonne nuit.

fin


End file.
